We Could Have Had It All
by Darkiise
Summary: A short story about Harry's pain when Draco leaves him but then his life takes a turn...


**A/N- I do not own any of the characters. It's set in the 5****th**** year of Hogwarts. The story that is italics is in Harry's own point of view.**

_Draco and I... We could have had it all. We had the world at our feet, ours for the taking. There was so much we could have done, so many places we could have gone to. I always believed that we were meant to be forever. But no..._

_We could have had it all..._

_He's been gone for 2 months now. He couldn't deal with everyone knowing he was gay and that he was in love with me. Well... I'm not sure if he was ever in love with me. Sometimes I wonder if I was just a phase for him, just someone he could conquer. I guess I'll never know._

_One day I woke and he was gone, just a note left on my pillow.  
><em>_**"Harry, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I can't face you. The humiliation is unbearable. I can't be with you, I can't be gay. My father... well, I don't really need to explain his thoughts about it all, you know what he would say. Harry, I know you'll find someone else... someone better than me. Goodbye."  
><strong>__  
>At Hogwarts I saw him from time to time. In class, in the Great Hall, across the Transfiguration Square. He never looked at me but I knew he knew I was there. I always hoped that one day he'd come back, that everything would be ok again. Oh how I deluded myself. Some nights I still cried. I missed his touch, his kiss. Everything was going so damn well.<em>

_There's no-where in Hogwarts that I could go to have peace of mind. Everything reminded me of him. If the walls could talk they would have some pretty raunchy stories to tell about us. I liked to revisit where we first lost ourselves to our passions. The Room of Requirement. We had sex so hard that night I thought my cock would fall off. We were so happy. We could have had it all._

_Ron wasn't happy about my choice of partner but he helped me through. So did Hermione. They've always had my back. As time went on I stopped troubling them with my tears and pain. They had their OWLs to study for. I think they understood that it was difficult for me to get over, along with all the other shit that had happened in my life._

_One time Draco said to me that if he were I then he would have given up on life long ago. He said he didn't understand how I could live on, going through all the things that I had gone through. I told him that if I had killed myself then Voldemort and all the bad things in my life would have won. I had my friends to live for, Sirius, the Weasleys and him. He kissed me shortly after that._

_All I have now are my memories. They keep me going, they keep me existing. It would be a lie if I said my heart didn't ache from time to time. Draco and I had so much going for us. A new love, so strong it would knock the socks off Voldemort (if he ever wore any). We also had a chance to escape from all the criticism. I had enough money to keep us going for years, away from all the jibes and taunts of his friends. But he turned it down, saying that we had to stick it out. He succeeded well, weeks after that conversation he left me._

_..._One Week Later_..._

Harry left his dorm, heading towards potions. On the way he saw Draco, alone, leaning against the stone wall, apparently waiting for someone. Harry walked past, ignoring the Slytherin boy's existence.

"Harry?"

Harry almost didn't stop. He wasn't sure if Draco had really said his name. He stopped some feet down the corridor. He didn't turn around. He didn't want to face him.

"I miss you Harry, more then I'd like to admit to. Leaving you was the most difficult thing I had to do in my life. I wish I could tell you the real reason why I did, but I can't."

Harry clenched his fists in anger. He turned around, stormed downed the corridor, pushed Draco against the wall and punched the wall on either side of Draco's head, leaving his fists on the wall, tears streaming down his face.

"How fucking dare you say that to me. You have no idea how much you've hurt me! You are a total bastard you know? You just left! Leaving just a note. You couldn't even face me Draco! You're just a scared little boy letting other people rule your pathetic life."

"Harry...I...I love you."

The anger, still building in Harry was almost at breaking point. He pulled his fist back, letting Draco believe that he was about to beat him. Then he crashed his lips onto the frightened boy. So much anger, passion, intensity was in that kiss that Draco couldn't help but return it. They held onto each other, so scared of letting each other go again. Both hearts had been aching for so long. They yearned for each other for so long. They were going to have it all...


End file.
